


My Everything

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: Ever look into someone's eyes only to realize you would steal the stars for them?





	My Everything

  Changmin was his everything. The sun, the moon, a refreshing breeze on a warm day, the settling of reality when fantasy roamed too wild. Fourteen years on this road that saw no end in sight, fourteen years going through almost everything life could throw at them, together. Yunho always felt deep connections with those close to his heart, but Changmin transcended the simple label of family or brother in arms; Changmin simply was himself and an irreplaceable piece in Yunho's life.

***

  When they made love the scene was raw, passionate, sweat glistening flesh flushed with arousal. The room filled with the distinct scent of sex, lust and love all together. Depending on the session there would be soft moans, needy whimpers, light touches and the quiet calling of each other's names. Or the mattress would heave, creak, rock alongside the sounds of unadulterated desire as they helplessly clawed and clung to one another; their skin slicked and the sheets a mess here and there.

***

  Sometimes the scene was quiet between them. Work having worn down some energy and both men quietly recharging. Yunho would find himself in better spirits, but understood that these things took Changmin longer. Always he would encourage the younger with affectionate hand touching, optimistic words that were sometimes challenged. And yet Yunho wasn't fooled as Changmin's fingers laced lovingly with his own.

***

 "Stop leaving crap everywhere!" Changmin finally lost his temper. An empty glass or two could be overlooked, but a plate that wasn't rinsed and clothes strewn about? Not likely. Yet Yunho didn't counter him with any equal measured disdain, and instead replied he would take care of it before getting up to do just that. Changmin huffed out a long sigh as if he suffered some indignation, but soon smiled lightly when his eyes watched Yunho diligently picking up the discarded clothes.  
 "I'm sorry." Changmin would say before giving Yunho a light tap on the shoulder, and promptly kissing the man's cheek when Yunho stood upright.

***

  Yunho suffered a fever over 100 which left Changmin fretting. Fretting because even with this flu settling in Yunho still wouldn't rest properly, and Changmin wasn't keen on allowing him to over exert himself when neither had anything filling their schedules. So he finally managed to get Yunho to lay down, sorta, on the sofa over at his high rise apartment, fingers gently working through Yunho's hair.  
 "Rest, Yunho. If you don't rest you can't do what you want." Changmin would remind the man. Yunho gave a soft grunt as his eyes closed and sleep finally won its battle with Jung Yunho.

***

 "I wish we could get married." Yunho suddenly said one night as they sat together, in his living room watching a movie. The sudden comment jarred Changmin from the scene on screen as warmth crept up to the tips of his ears. Bambi-like eyes shifted their focus to Yunho as Changmin turned his head, and Yunho meeting his gaze with a soft yet sad kind of smile. And Changmin hated that melancholic look.  
 "We don't _need_ to marry to prove anything about our affection for each other." And that was true enough so that the answer seemed to satisfy Yunho, because the man settled more comfortably before resting his head on Changmin's shoulder.

***

  Yunho was Changmin's world. Whether he wished to admit that the feeling took fourteen years to take root or not is irrelevant, because the fact still remained; Yunho was Changmin's everything. The King of the Stage, bright like a welcoming summer day with the sky a perfect blue. The northern star of his life guiding his heart home.


End file.
